clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubies
Rubies are the premium currency in Clicker Heroes. They can be purchased using real money any time from the Shop. They are also randomly rewarded to players in clickables. Ruby Pricing Rubies can be purchased directly via real money on all providers, except Kongregate. Kongregate users will need to purchase Kreds to their account first and use those to buy the rubies. Free Rubies *Rubies being rewarded. ** If you gain 2 rubies from a clickable, then the text will say "+2 Ruby!" * Developers occasionally publish limited-user promo codes for free rubies on the official Twitter page and/or Reddit page. ** Promo codes can be redeemed by clicking the "Redeem" button in the bottom right corner of the Options menu and the menu button is shaped like a spanner. On iOS/Google Play (Android) * From Achievements * From Clickables * From watching videos (5 every hour) * From watching videos after boss failed until app re-launched (25 every hour) * From mercenaries Ruby Items NOTE: on web browsers such as armour games, you must create an account and log in to it in order to use the shop. This can be avoided by going to the spanner at the top right, pressing it, clicking the 'save' button, saving your progress somewhere on your device, opening the original clicker heroes website, pressing the spanner on it in the top right, clicking 'import' pasting you date there and then you will be able to play with the shop. Timelapse 20 Additional gold will be added to your total and all skills cooldown times will be instantly reset. (Gold amount is determined by the max level reached this ascension and current DPS.) 3 Random Gilded Heroes 30 Up to 3 heroes will have a gild added. One hero may be gilded more than once with this purchase. Only seen heroes can be selected. Heroes marked as LOCKED on the Gilded Heroes screen are not eligible. • The Gilded Heroes screen can be reached by clicking the "?" button in the Shop or by clicking the "Gilded" button at the bottom of the Heroes list. 3 Relics 40 3 random Relics can be be purchased. Note: You need to ascend at least once in order to unlock this purchase. Quick Ascension 50 Additional Hero Souls will be added to the current total (NOT the "Ascend for" total) without resetting the levels. 1 Ascension will also be added to the total ascensions in the stats. The Quick Ascension reward is equal to the Sum of Hero Souls from all non-Centennial bosses beaten up to your HZE * Chance of Boss being primal + Sum of Hero Souls from Centennials. This includes HS from Transcendent Power. Double Damage 50 Adds a permanent 2x multiplier to all damage. Can be purchased only once. This bonus will remain through ascensions and transcensions. Mobile Items 2x Damage Multiplier: Double all of your DPS forever! Lasts through ascensions, until the game is fully reset, by deleting and reinstalling the app. Costs 500 Treasures: Gain a minimum of 1,000 Gold instantly. based on DPS. Costs 25 3 Glided Heroes: Gain 3 random glided heroes. Costs 200 Refresher: Refreshes all ability cooldowns except for Dark Ritual. Costs 20-160 Quick Ascension: Gain X hero souls instantly. Defeat level 105 to unlock Hero Souls. Costs 500 3 Relics: Get 3 random relics. Ascend at least once to unlock Relics. Costs 400 Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Premium